


Good girl

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [8]
Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: Negan finds your vibrator and is intent on proving that he is better.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Good girl

**Author's Note:**

> Fictional, dont own Negan.

"Well well well, look what I found?" Negan walked into your room, holding your bullet vibrator between his fingers with a smirk plastered across his face. Your face immediately flushed with embarrassment, "Negan" you started, "I-"

"You don't have to explain yourself babygirl" he interrupted, he stalked over to where you were laying on the bed, sitting on the side next to you he looked into your eyes. 

"You use this often Princess?" He asked, pressing the button at the top of the toy to turn it on, filling the room with its soft buzzing sound. Your breath caught in your throat. "Only, only when you're not here" you responded with anticipation lingering in your tone. 

"Does it feel as good as me?" The vibrating tip of the toy was being brought down to the crotch of your underwear, Negan pressed it against your clit through the material and you bit back a moan. "N-no' you moaned a response. 

"Do you think about me when you use it?" His eyes were almost black, his pupils expanded as he pressed the toy onto you hard, sending the vibrations through your body and causing you to grip the bed sheet in one hand. "Yes" you whimpered, "Negan" 

He moved the material to the side to expose your now soaking wet pussy, Negan pressed the toy against your clit and you cried out at the amazing sensations, he was circling it around your sensitive nub and marvelling in the choked back moan it produced from you. 

"Feel good babygirl?" He asked teasingly, stroking you. 

"Yes, yes Negan" you whimpered pathetically in response. "Please" 

"What do you want Princess? Use your words"

"More, more please" you begged helpless at the wonderful sensation darting around your pussy. Negan pressed two of his long fingers against your entrance and slowly started to push them in, feeling your tight walls around him. "Like that sweetheart?" 

You're only response was to throw your head back against the pillow and moan out, he thrust inside you - bending his fingers into your sweet spot and rubbing at it with talent. The combination of Negan's fingers and the vibrator had you panting and desperate quickly, your breathing picked up as your chest heaved up and down. 

"You getting close little girl?" Negan asked, increasing his thrusts and pressing the toy hard against you. 

"Negan" you moaned loudly. 

"You want to cum on Daddy's fingers?" Your orgasm was fast approaching and when Negan fingered you just right, and played with your clit you were in no position to stop it. "That's it, good girl" he praised seeing you squirm, "c'mon cum for me, good little girl you're doing so well baby" his words pushed you over the edge and you came screaming, grasping tightly at the bed and closing your eyes shut your head span, his fingers worked you through it - continuing to pump inside you. 

At some point Nsgan had switched the vibrator off and put it down somewhere on the bed, keeping his fingers deep inside you he stroked lazily at your sensitive walls, brushing against your g-spot. 

"Negan" you murmured quietly at the feel of him moving inside you. 

"Not done with you yet little girl" he said before latching his lips onto your pulsing clit and sucking down, your hips bucked upwards when he fucked into you harder and licked your clit. His fingers were moving in a 'come hither' movement and your walls were clenching around him in a frenzy, "Negan" you moaned loudly. 

He lifted his head for air, gently lapping at your clit. "You taste amazing Princess. Such a good girl moaning for me like this. You want more baby?" He praised. 

"Please" you begged breathlessly, "yes please" 

"You're so wet baby, soaking my fingers. Want you to squirt for me little girl can you do that? Squirt all over Daddy's fingers?" He was pressing so good into your sweet spot.

"Yes, yes Daddy, please" you moaned and begged, trying to concentrate on your second orgasm that was quickly impending, Negan sucked on your clit like his life depended on it, and with a few more pumps of his fingers you squeased your pelvic muscles and came so hard, squirting your juices onto Negan's face and hand - panting as you did so, crying out his name. 

"Good girl, making such a mess all over your Daddy. Must've really wanted it huh baby?" He cooed. 

His long fingers played across your damp fold, one of them flicking your clit and resulting in you squirming. Negan laughed, "what's the matter doll? Tickleish?" He continued to brush against your clit so lightly he was barely there, teasing you and drawing out high pitched whines and moans at the incredible sensitivity.. 

"Gonna bury myself inside this pussy, fill you up" he stated, continuing to stroke you and kiss against your neck, "please" was all you could whimper out in reply as he applied more pressure to your clit. His finger alternated between dipping inside your dripping pussy and stroking your clit - you were getting close again, his actions never failing in reducing you to a mess. "Negan" another moan fell from your lips, he was circling your clit and you were so so close you didn't even notice him slipping his dick out and brushing it against your entrance, one particularly hard thrust inside your weeping hole and you screamed out your release. Legs wrapped around Negan's back as your pussy clenched uncontrollably around his dick. 

The feel of your climax had Negan's eyes tight shut and hands gripping your hips and the bedsheets, "fuck, desperate little girl today aren't you?" He teased, picking up some speed as he slammed into you over and over, stroking your sensitive little clit as he did so, "Negan, Negan it's so much" you cried out in pleasure, and a small amount of pain. 

"You can handle it" he growled back at you and set a punishing pace inside you, hitting your sweet spot and causing your legs to quiver and tighten around his back at every stroke of your clit. "Feel good doll? Having Daddy's dick inside you?' He asked, you could only nod and whimper in reply. "You've been such a good little girl for me baby, cumming so well. Think you can do it again sweetheart? Yeah, cum around Daddy's cock?" 

"Daddy" you near enough screamed, tears welling at the corners of your eyes as a result of the words, and actions of the man above you. "Such a good little pussy baby, so nice and wet around me" he praised, pounding you harder than you thought possible. "Fuck little girl, it's like you were made for me" his moans were going straight to your core and making you weaker. 

"Negan" you moaned again, "Negan please" desperation dripping from your lips. "What do you want Princess? Tell Daddy what you want" he demanded in that tone that made your clit twitch. 

"More, more please" you begged. 

"More? You're insatiable babygirl, needing more of my dick inside your dripping little hole. Want it faster? Harder? Deeper?" He punctuated each question with an insanely hard thrust inside you, hitting your g-spot and making your eyes roll back in your head, fuck it was good. "Daddy" you whimpered. 

"Feel so good baby, gonna make me cum inside you - fill you up, you want daddy's babies inside you sweetheart?" And fuck you did, you were growing so hot and worked up and when Negan fucked you like this you knew you weren't going to be able to walk properly afterwards. 

"Shit babygirl. That's it, milk my cock, get my cum inside your little hole" he was so close, Negan's hips were faltering as he snapped his hips forward inside you, "can you cum again for Daddy little girl? Squeeze your little pussy around me, scream out my name?' 

Tears were spilling from your eyes at the pleasure, your stomach muscles contracted at once as your orgasm hit you once more, doing as Negan said and squeezing around him. "Fuck baby, that's it, gonna cum sweetheart" Negan groaned out and spilled inside you, ramming his hips forward so he was balls deep in your pussy, pulsating

Both of you layed there panting for a few moments, catching your breath when Negan slipped out of you and collapsed beside you on the bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please comment down below! ;)


End file.
